TUPAC AMARU SHAKUR
703px|link=https://www.tvtime.com/fr/show/338361| TV Time Unsolved 2018 : "Le crime que vous connaissez. L'histoire que vous ne faites pas." TV Time Unsolved 2018 : "Le crime que vous connaissez. L'histoire que vous ne faites pas. The crime you know. The story you don't." link=http://imagotv.fr/php/homepage.php|frame|left|Imago 703px|thumb| Les rôles principaux / Starring roles : Le légendaire et célèbre rappeur-activiste TUPAC AMARU SHAKUR FR thumb|left|320px|Marcc Rose A propos Acteur de film connu pour avoir joué Tupac Shakur dans le film Straight Outta Compton. Il ressemble tellement au rappeur décédé qu’il était un coup sûr pour le jouer dans le film. Il a créé la ligne de vêtements Urban Controversial Treatment, qui a été portée par Iggy Azalea, Zendaya, etc. Avant la renommée Il a dit qu'il avait passé beaucoup de son adolescence à se faire arrêter dans la rue à cause de son étrange ressemblance avec Tupac. Lorsqu'il a entendu parler de Straight Outta Compton, il était déjà en train de déménager de Brooklyn (New York) vers Los Angeles à cause de sa ligne de vêtements. Il a immédiatement envoyé une photo des agents de casting. Trivia Il était attaché à un autre biopic de Tupac au début de 2015, mais a rompu ses liens avec la production après avoir découvert qu'il y avait des problèmes sur les questions de droits de la vie impliquant la mère de Tupac, Afeni Shakur. La vie de famille Sa mère était adolescente quand elle l'avait eu avec son frère aîné Justin. Elle est d'origine trinidadienne alors que son père était originaire de Guyane. Il a été élevé à Brooklyn et à Atlanta par sa mère et son beau-père dans un ménage de classe moyenne. Il a un total de six frères et sœurs. Associé à Après la sortie de Straight Outta Compton, les rumeurs ont commencé à faire croire qu'il interpréterait également Tupac dans le film biographique du réalisateur John Singleton. The legendary and famous rapper-activist TUPAC AMARU SHAKUR EN thumb|left|320px|Marcc Rose About Film actor known for playing Tupac Shakur in the Straight Outta Compton movie. He looks so much like the dead rapper that he was a sure shot to play it in the movie. He created the urban clothing line Urban Controversial Treatment, which was worn by Iggy Azalea, Zendaya, etc. Before fame He said that he had spent a lot of his teenage years being arrested in the street because of his strange resemblance to Tupac. When he heard about Straight Outta Compton, he was already moving from Brooklyn (New York) to Los Angeles because of his clothing line. He immediately sent a photo of the casting agents. Trivia He was attached to another Tupac biopic in early 2015, but broke his ties with the production after discovering that there were problems with Tupac's mother, Afeni Shakur. Family life his mother was a teenager when she had him with his older brother Justin. She is of Trinidadian origin while her father was from Guyana. He was raised in Brooklyn and Atlanta by his mother and stepfather in a middle-class household. He has a total of six siblings. Associated to After the release of Straight Outta Compton, rumors began to make him believe that he would also play Tupac in director John Singleton's biopic. PAGES POPULAIRES / POPULAR PAGES => [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unsolved_(U.S._TV_series) Wiki Unsolved - Non élucidé FR] ' ' '''Articles les plus visités / Most visited articles *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unsolved_(U.S._TV_series) Wiki Unsolved] *[http://fr.unsolved.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Non_%C3%A9lucid%C3%A9_FRWiki Unsolved] *Wiki Non élucidé FR @La série FR / The series EN *Wiki Unsolved FR *Wiki Unsolved EN *Présentation projet FR *Project presentation EN @Rôles principaux / Starring roles *TUPAC AMARU SHAKUR *NOTORIOUS B.I.G. *Detective Greg KADING *Detective Russell POOLE *Officier Daryn DUPREE @Rôles secondaires / Secondary roles *Jim BLACK *Justine SIMON *Detective Brian TYNDALL *Detective Fred MILLER *Figurants FR *Extras EN @Synopsis saison 1 FR *Épisode 1 FR *Épisode 2 FR *Épisode 3 FR *Épisode 4 FR *Épisode 5 FR *Épisode 6 FR *Épisode 7 FR *Épisode 8 FR *Épisode 9 FR *Épisode 10 FR @Synopsis season 1 EN *Part 1 EN *Part 2 EN *Part 3 EN *Part 4 EN *Part 5 EN *Part 6 EN *Part 7 EN *Part 8 EN *Part 9 EN *Part 10 EN @Synopsis saison 2 FR / Synopsis season 2 EN *Épisodes non-disponibles *Unavailables episodes : (taille de la page en octets) : (nombre de pages dans la catégorie donnée) : (nombre d'utilisateurs dans le groupe donné) Catégorie:Tupac Shakur Catégorie:Nom de scène Catégorie:Artiste d'Atlantic Records Catégorie:Acteur américain Catégorie:Poète américain du XXe siècle Catégorie:Producteur de hip-hop américain Catégorie:Rappeur américain Catégorie:Scénariste américain Catégorie:Musicien assassiné Catégorie:Assassinat par arme à feu aux États-Unis Catégorie:Meurtre non résolu Catégorie:Naissance à Harlem Catégorie:Décès à Las Vegas Catégorie:Naissance en juin 1971 Catégorie:Décès en septembre 1996 Catégorie:Décès à 25 ans Catégorie:Artiste influencé par Kate Bush Catégorie:Rumeur de survie Catégorie:Acteur assassiné Catégorie:Mort assassiné aux États-Unis Catégorie:Artiste d'Interscope Records Catégorie:Artiste de Death Row Records Catégorie:Tout Catégorie:BlogListingPage